Love Story
by phoebe9509
Summary: Hotch thinks about his love story through the years


This is an entry for the song forum

Song Title: Love Story by Taylor Swift

Hotch remembered back to the first day he ever met Emily Prentiss. She was about to go off to college and he got assigned to do protective detail for her mother. He was in a relationship with Haley at the time, but that didn't keep him from looking at her. Her hair was flowing down over her shoulders and she had on a yellow sundress. She was breathtaking. They were introduced and when their hands touched, they both got shocked. Maybe fate was telling him back then that she was the one he should be with. The smile that she flashed him made his heart skip a beat. He smiled back, but when he saw how her father was looking at him it quickly faded. Clearly his little princess was off limits.

_We were both young when I first saw you_

_I close my eyes_

_And the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights_

_See the party, the ball gowns_

_See you make your way through the crowd_

_And say hello, little did I know_

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase_

_Begging you please don't go, and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

He had tried to stay away from her in the few days she was at the house. He was surveying the garden and she snuck out to see him. They talked about their hopes and dreams and she told him several times how much she hated politics. She was beautiful. She knew her father didn't want her around him, but she didn't care. She grabbed his hand and led him further away from the house. She told him how much she enjoyed his company and she was tired of everyone telling her how she should feel and who she should feel things for. She stood up on her tip toes and lightly placed a kiss on his lips before saying goodbye and running away.

_So I sneak out on the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes_

_Escape this town for a little while_

_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me_

_I was begging you please don't go and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to fell_

_This love is difficult, but it's real_

_Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh oh_

Hotch thought back to how much he had thought about Emily after she went away. He knew it was wrong, but once in a while he wished Haley was Emily. So when she walked into his office eager and happy to be there he acted like he forgot what school she had gone off to all those years ago even thought he thought about it and her often. Even after all those years she was still gorgeous. Her hair was a little shorter, but everything else was pretty much the same. He was rude to her in the beginning and he had no right to be. He said he didn't trust her, but in reality he knew he had to keep his distance. But then the day came when he had to make a choice between his family or his job and he picked his job and thought he'd never admit it, he picked Emily.

_I got tired of waiting_

_Wondering if you were ever coming around_

_My faith in you if fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

They grew closer over the years and he fell harder for her each passing day. Her smile, her eyes, her love. It all made his job a little bit easier. The first time they kissed his heart did somersaults. The first time they made love there were fireworks.

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in my head? I don't know what to think_

_He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring_

He loved her, every little bit. And he knew he'd never give her up. So one day he did the only thing he could think of. After he did he went to find his girl. He got down and proposed telling her he'd never let her down and he got her fathers permission. How he'd love her more with each passing day for the rest of his life. She jumped up happily saying yes over and over then jumped into his arms.

_And said, marry me Juliet_

_You'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Oh, oh,_

_Oh, oh_

_Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

Hotch thought back to the first time he met Emily Prentiss and knew that back then was the beginning of a great love story.


End file.
